When worlds collide
by Thearistacats
Summary: Two British exchange students arrive in Lima, Ohio and they well shake it up a bit. This is a B-day present for the twins! R&R!


Hey all! Ok so a few things.

1) This a really late B-day present to Cody and Rex. Happy sweet 16 you two! They adore Glee and thus this was born! I may or may not add another chapter things have just gotten so hectic. It also depends on how well this story is reviewed and stuff.

2) You remember Two worlds. One Heart. One love.? Right? Well I've been working on it and it won't be done until November 2011. I plan on having all three books done at once so I don't have to stress about getting the chapters up on time.

3) I am getting married soon so I'll hardly ever have time to work on all my stories. Sorry. Sad face.

4) Ok one last thing. The twins in this story match Cody and Rex perfectly so all mistakes on their behaviors and stuff belongs to me.

Any who enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the twins, Glee, or the Disney characters.

All mistakes are the Authoresses own and I may have missed a few spelling mistakes.

XXX

"Remind me again why we have to go to this god forsaken place?"

"Yeah! We were just fine in Britain."

"_We_ could have stayed and you and dad could have gone to stupid Lima, Ohio."

"Seriously who lives is a town called Lima

"It sounds like the bean!"

"We are sixteen mum. Old enough to stay home with the house keeping staff and GiGi."

Screeeech! SLAM! Two foreheads slammed into the backs of their parents seats. Their father, Dave, turned around.

"We are moving to Lima, Ohio and that is that young ladies!" he snapped and resumed driving. "And you are _**not**_ staying with your grandmother!"

Twins Jennifer and Izabella exchanged glances, sighed, and muttered fine together. They shared an ear bud and turned the play list to GaGa, Ke$ha, Cyrus, and Disney. Like the movies not the Channel the Disney channel has seriously gone downhill since they were kids. They texted back and forth plotting on how to get back to the mother country.

Like all twins Jenny and Izzy mirrored each other. Long brunette hair with golden streaks from years in sun and pool it went down to their waists and curled slightly at the ends. Jenny had purple streaks in her hair while Izzy had bright neon blue. Their mum shuddered every time she looked at it. Izzys hair that is. It made the twins grin. They had olive skin and small frames. The girls stood at five feet and four inches much shorter than their brothers Max and Luke. Both of them at over six feet.

Both were wearing a black tank top underneath a purple top which had its straps on the girl's shoulders showing the black tank's straps off to the world. Both had short blue jean skirts with black leggings under the skirt. On their feet they wore black three inch heeled boots that went up an inch or so past their knees. The shoes zipped up the side and had small silver chains and such adorning them.

A few hours later they arrived in Lima, Ohio.

Population: who the hell gives a rats arse?

They drove through town and to the city's wealthy district. Being the children of two government operatives had its perks. Stopping in front of a white mansion after going up the winding mile long drive way the twins got out, grabbed their identical black messenger bags with a small picture of a different Disney character in the corner. Jenny had Stitch on hers with the name "Cody" in bright purple letters on the flap that opened up her bag. Izzy had the purple heffalump from Winnie the Pooh and the word "Rex" where Cody was on Jenny's. Izzy preferred bright neon blue for her lettering.

They hugged their parent's bye and hopped into Jenny's lime green convertible Volkswagen bug. Waving bye Jenny pulled around their parent's car and around the circle loop thing she drove down the drive way and out of the gates on their way to their first day at Lima high school. Pulling into the school's rather small parking lot Jenny maneuvered her bug into an open spot right in between a black truck and a SUV.

Both got out and Jenny locked her car. They shouldered their bags and trooped into the school. Pushing the doors open at the same time causing air so that their hair flew back. Stopping before the main entrance door they turned to each other and fixed their hair. Izzy checked her phone clock and it read 12:01 P.M.

"So I guess we check in and then eat their nasty American food." Izzy said wrinkling her nose.

Jenny shrugged. "I vote leaving and flying back to home but I'm pretty sure mum and dad would find out."

Izzy sighed. "Bloody hell!" she cursed.

Jenny giggled. "Years of finishing school were wasted on you Rex."

Izzy grinned. "I know Cody. I know."

They looked around the empty corridor.

"So…?" Jenny asked.

"So… is right. Where the hell is the stupid office!" Izzy asked. "Oh and how you doing?" she asked suggestively raising an eyebrow.

Jenny shrugged. "How the bloody hell should I know!" she asked back. She rolled her eyes at her sister's lame joke.

"Ummm excuse me." Came a rather bold voice. "But who are you and why are you here?"

The twins looked up from their phones. There stood a girl with long dark hair, white knee socks with a pleated Catholic school girl type skirt and a white and pink striped shirt with puff sleeves. The strange girl had a 1,000 watt smile that nearly blinded them.

Behind her they noticed a full figured black girl, an Asian Goth girl, and a guy in a wheel chair. The twins stood up a little straighter and placed a hand on their right hips. Mirror images. It helps to intimate people.

"Yes?" they asked at the same time.

"I'm Rachel Berry and these are my friends." She turned to the others. "That's Mercedes." She pointed to the black girl. "That's Tina." She pointed to the Asian. "And that's Artie." She pointed to the guy in the wheel chair.

"I'm Jenny." She told them flipping her hair over her shoulder. "And that is my twin Izzy."

Izzy waved. Then she put her hands on her hips. "Do you know where that blasted office is?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. "Well lead the way Perky." Jenny said waiting.

Rachel's brow furried but she didn't let it bother her. She just smiled even brighter, turned on her heel and walked away. The twins exchanged glances.

"D-d-don't worry. You'll get used to R-Rachel." The girl Tina said to the twins.

They nodded and their heads came close together nearly whacking togther. "So what's fun to do around here?" Izzy asked.

"There's sports, clubs, etcetera." Rachel informed them.

"Like what's your favorite club, sport, etcetera?" Jenny questioned.

"Well we are all in Glee." Artie piped up.

The twins exchanged questioning glances. "Glee?" they asked.

"Yeah it's this really awesome club that sings and dances." Rachel told them as bubbly as ever. "I'm the lead of course."

Jenny and Rex looked at each other. "She sounds like you Codes." Izzy muttered to her sister.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Really?" she said sweetly. "I thought she sound most like you Rexie."

The others couldn't help but listen in. Mercedes was about to ask about their names when they came to the office. The twins breezed in and got their class schedules, locker numbers, and introduced themselves to Principle Figgins secretary.

Jenny had her hand on the door knob when the door suddenly burst open and all hell broke loose.

A tall angry man stormed out with a pale, lightish blonde with brown in it hair blue eyed boy behind him.

The force of the door caused Jenny to get stuck behind it and the door knob went, very fast and very hard, into her stomach. She cried out in pain and sank to the ground clutching her stomach eyes wide and she tried to suck in deep breaths.

"Hey!" Izzy shouted from her ground next to her sister. "What the bloody hell? You arse!" She growled and glared at him.

She stood up to her full height. All five feet and four inches of her. The man glowered at her. She glowered back before dropping down and helping her sister up.

"You ok Codes?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be ok." Jenny gasped out.

"Well I'm sooo sorry." The man said sarcastically. He stormed out of the room in a huff.

Those Glee people were surrounding the boy. The twins could see he was in near tears. Jenny tried to breathe quietly through her nose to get much needed oxygen to her stomach and all those organs. Silently they made their way into Figgins office and shut the door.

"Ah ladies it's nice to have such respected government operatives children here at our fair school. I would like to introduce Mr. Will Shuster and Ms. Sue Sylvester." Figgins said pointing behind the twins.

Jenny and Izzy turned around looked at the pair behind them. The nodded their greeting before turning back to Figgins.

"Now who is who?" he asked. "I'm afraid I will get you two mixed up."

The twins exchanged amused glances. "I'm Jennifer. I have the purple streaks."

"And I'm Izabella. I have the blue streaks."

There was a disgusted snort behind them. The twins turned around and looked at Ms. Sylvester.

"Yes?" Jenny asked innocently.

"Do you have a problem Ms. Sylvester?" Izzy asked sweetly.

"Allowing children to deface their bodies is a sure sign that they will be trouble makers." Sue said. "But they do seem athletic. Cheerios practice is at 5:30 A.M. sharp. Be there ladies."

And with that she stormed out of the office. They could hear her yelling at some poor person. Will shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Excuse me but what is Cheerios?" Izzy asked.

"It's the cheer leading squad." Mr. Shuster answered.

The twins nodded. "She seemed nice." Jenny said.

Figgins and Will snorted back their laughter.

"Sue isn't very nice and if you don't want to die I suggest you don't go to practice." Will said standing up.

"Will." Figgins said warningly.

Will sighed. "Well it was nice meeting you two. I hope your stay here is enjoyable and maybe you will consider joining Glee."

He walked out of the door and was immediately bomb barded by Rachel about the songs they should sing. Jenny shook her head and Izzy giggled. They turned back to Figgins.

"Well ladies have fun here at McKinley high and hurry along to lunch now." Figgins said pleasantly.

Jenny and Izzy nodded and left. They breezed past the Glee kids and stood in the middle of the hall. Jenny looked back through the glass to see the Glee kids minus Rachel huddling the boy that had walked out minutes before them. She cocked her head to one side before turning her attention back to her sister. They debated quietly for a few minutes before heading into the lunch room.

Pushing open the doors together Izzy sensing something ducked but Jenny, too busy looking around, didn't and go full faced with a slushie.

"Oh hell to the no!" Izzy snapped.

All Jenny heard laughter and got a few sympathetic pats but all Jenny could see was red. She didn't even notice the Glee kids or Izzy talking to her. The jocks that has slushied her were still laughing and pointing. Calling her names. She shoved her bag into Izzy's startled hands and strode to them her long legs helping her get there in a few seconds.

The jock's back was to her. She smirked evilly and tapped him on the shoulder forcing her face to be in a sweet smile. Jenny dimly noticed a crowd forming. When he turned around Jenny swung her fist back and punched him right in the nose. She smiled when she heard the satisfying crunch of a broken nose. The jock stumbled back howling but Jenny wasn't done yet. She quickly rounded house kicked him her heel landing nicely on his temple and knocking him to the ground.

The crowd was silent as they watched as the new British girl came out of her fighting stance patted her hair down and re-arranged her clothes before turning around and heading back to her sister who was grinning. Izzy handed her sister her bag and Jenny slung it onto her shoulder. Whispers were spread around. The jock's friends helped him. He snarled at Jenny on his way past.

"You are dead meat bitch." He threatened. "You better watch out."

The twins looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They had to clutch each other in order to stay up right.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"We tend to take our revenge pretty seriously."

"Besides we aren't going to waste our talents on _you_." Jenny said grinning.

"Yeah." Said Izzy. "We have bigger problems then your little injuries."

With that they spun on their heels and walked away. The crowd parted for them like that guy and the red sea. Izzy caught the stares of the Glee kids. She grinned and winked. Quickly Jenny dragged her twin into the nearest bathroom.

"I need to get all this sticky shit off of me." Jenny said.

"I would think so Cody." Izzy remarked. She hopped up onto the sink and sniffed the air. "Ya know grape is a pretty good perfume on you." She grinned.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Whatever Rex." She was about to say something else when the door burst open and the Glee kids minus Artie came crashing in. The twins looked at each other with amused glances.

"Yes?" Jenny asked calmly.

"Do you need anything?" Izzy asked sweetly looking at her finger nails.

"What you did back there was amazing!" Mercedes cried grinning.

"Y-y-yeah." Tina said. "S-so cool!"

"You are going to get in such trouble!" Rachel chimed in.

"Artie says he's thankful the British are on our side." The pale blonde haired blue eyed guy from before said.

"Just don't try and boycott our tea again and we won't have to get this lethal Artie." Jenny called to him outside the bathroom door.

She heard muffled laughter. Then she caught sight of the new guy.

"Who are you?" Izzy asked from her place on the sink.

"I'm Kurt." He said. "Hummel. My dad was the one who plowed you down." He told Jenny. "And the one you called an 'arse'." He said to Izzy.

Izzy shrugged grinning. She wasn't even ashamed at her language. People can deal.

"The most important question is why the bloody hell you are in the girl's bathroom." Jenny said cocking her head to one side.

To her surprise the bathroom grew graveyard silent. Izzy hopped down and stood next to her sister. "What?" she asked tossing her hair behind her shoulder.

"Erm well I'm ahhh gay so they don't really mind me ummm in here." Kurt said blushing bright pink looking at the floor.

To everyone's surprise the twins sighed. "And here I thought we had a chance to actually win Best dressed this year." Izzy said sadly.

"I know!" Jenny said crossing her arms over her chest sadly.

"Without either Sam or Elle at school we may had a decent chance but noooo we have to come to this bloody cow town where just like the last few years we'll get beat out again and again." Izzy said grumpily.

"Damn those two idiots. I even got better grades then them!"

Jenny nodded. "Then again those two had girls throwing themselves at them even in they were gay." She sighed raising her eyes to the ceiling. "Remind me to send a semi-harmless virus to either Max or Sam."

Izzy nodded. "I may be able to work up something too. What's the most importantly thing on their computers?"

"Well Max has his porn and Sam has his stupid video games." Jenny said thoughtfully.

The glee kids could only watch in semi horror as the twins talked. Just then said twins looked at them. Their eyes widened a few millimeters.

"We said that aloud."

"Yeppers."

"You heard nothing."

The Gleeks nodded a few of them fearful. Jenny pulled out her phone and made a quick call. She shoved her phone in her bag and pulled at her sticky shirt. Izzy checked her watch. 12:33 P.M.

"So when is lunch over?" She asked.

"At 1:15." Rachel answered quickly.

They had to wait only ten minutes before Jenny got a call. She had Izzy go out and the other twin came back a few minutes later with a large bag and shoe box. Quickly Izzy kicked them out and stood outside the door herself to answer all the questions they had about her home country.

Fifteen minutes later Jenny stepped out in dark wash skinny jeans with the British flag on her left pocket on the front. They were well worn and starting to get a bit frayed along the feet line. On her feet she had on black pointed stiletto boots that went up past her knees about an inch or two. No chains or anything on them. On her upper body she wore a light yellow tee shirt with a picture of a cookie and a mild carton and the cookie was saying 'I love you!' to the milk.

It was kind of chilly in the school so she had a on a yellow sweat shirt that zipped up the front and had a picture of Winnie the Pooh and a jar of honey. It had Pooh written down wards over her right breast. Jenny came out of the bathroom her clothes bundled in the bag her new clothes came in. She grinned at the group and noticed it grew a bit in size.

There was a really tall guy, a shorter guy with a Mohawk, and a pretty blonde girl. Rachel sided up tot eh tallest boy smiling. He smiled sheepishly back. Both lost in the Hallmark moment. Jenny noticed that the blonde and Mohawk guy were holding hands too.

'_Cute couples_.' She thought.

"Cody meet Finn." Jenny said pointing to the tallest guy. "His best friend Puck." She pointed to the Mohawk guy. "And Puck's girlfriend Quinn."

Jenny waved. "Ello." She said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Jenny." Quinn said to the British girl. "But we-" She included Puck, Finn, and Mercedes. "Have to finish our Home Ec. Cookies before tomorrow." The blonde said apologetically.

"Me and Tina have to finish up with the newspaper." Artie piped up from his wheel chair.

Tina smiled down at him. She waved bye then wheeled Artie away. The two chatted happily about something.

'_Another cute couple_.' Jenny thought.

"And I have a football meeting in about five minutes." Finn said before reaching down and placing a quick peck on Rachel's cheek which made the brunette go bright red. He waved bye and headed off looking like an overgrown puppy.

"Well I hate to leave but I have to research the French culture for my French class." Rachel said sadly. "Ugh. I hate it!"

"I'll help!" Izzy said. "We're part French and we lived there for what?" she looked at. "Three or four years?" Jenny nodded. "Something like that." Izzy shrugged.

Rachel grinned. "Thanks Izzy!" she cried hugging her. Izzy looked startled then she laughed.

Rachel let go and the two scampered off to French class which Izzy had right after lunch. It was then she realized that she was alone with Kurt. She gave him and small smile before turning and heading off.

"Wait!" Kurt called.

Jenny turned around and looked at him confused. "Yeah?" she asked tucking a strand of her long hair behind her ear revealing two small diamond studs in her left ear and three in her right.

Kurt fidgeted for a few minutes before looking up at her. "I'm really sorry my dad did that to you. He's just upset and stuff." He said looking around. Anywhere but her.

Jenny laugh escaped her lips before she could stop it. He looked at her a mixture of hurt and confusion on his face.

"It's alright." Jenny said. "I've totally been hit harder." She smiled at him and checked her blue Tinkerbell watch. 1:10.

"Five minutes until the bell rings. I better go put my stuff away and all that jazz." She gave him another smile and headed off.

"Wait!" Kurt called again.

Jenny gave a tiny sigh. "Yes?" she asked.

"Can I show you the way?" Kurt asked walking to her.

Jenny shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

She smiled at him and they walked down the hall together towards Art class.

XXX

I was going to add more but then got lazy. So review if you want more but it may be a while. Arg. Damn wedding. Later peoples! Happy birthday Cody and Rex!


End file.
